neo_adventure_teamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Murphy Dragonstar
Murphy Dragonstar is an anthropomorphic lion prince of Aramalia, and is the leader/founder of the Star Dragons. History (Prior to his Adventures) Murphy was born a Prince of the magical world known as “Aramalia”. His parents were King Lorosius and Queen Jealara. Murphy was always willing to help others. Life was peaceful for him in the Nabrodan Valley and problems were few. But one day, when Murphy was at the age of three, Shreddrhan, an evil tiger who led a viscous army called the Red Dagger to conquer every last corner of Aramalia, came to the Nabrodan Valley and attacked. The residents of the valley were caught unawares. King Lorosius led what soldiers he could muster into battle against Shreddrhan, but not before sending Jealara to flee with their son to safety. Jealara fled the valley with Murphy, but were followed by Shreddrhan and some of his soldiers. Jealara ran with her child into the woods. During the chase, she was wounded by an arrow. Before she could start running again, Shreddrhan and his soldiers had captured her and Murphy. Murphy noticed the sword that Shreddrhan held in his hand. It was Lorosius’s sword. Murphy knew this could only mean his father was killed by Shreddrhan. Murphy could only watch as Shreddrhan struck his mother down with Lorosius’s sword. Shreddrhan then turned to Murphy and, with one swing of his claws, cut Murphy’s left shoulder. And then, Shreddrhan and his soldiers left Murphy to die in the woods, and Murphy was alone. Murphy lived the forest alone for months, until he was found by a leopard. The leopard recognized the Dragon medallion around his neck. This was a symbol of the Royal Family. The leopard took Murphy to a hidden castle. As Murphy soon discovered, it was an academy called Oargoathon, where warriors were being trained to fight Shreddrhan and the Red Dagger. The teachers at the academy were relieved to know that the son of Lorosius was alive. The leopard, named “Mshauri”, who was headmaster there, raised Murphy as his own son and trained him as a warrior. Murphy became a skilled warrior and a great leader. When Murphy reached the age of fourteen, he singlehandedly slew a fearsome Chimera that threatened a village. Later on, Murphy formed his own team, consisting of his long-lost cousin Zielae, Boldekhan the Doberman, Pavisoso the Parrot, and Wajanja the Kangaroo. Star Dragons: The Legacy Begins Eventually, he and his comrades met the Fantasy Adventure Team, who helped him destroy Shreddrhan and his second in command General Berdan. Together they foiled their plans of destruction. The Wrath of Scar Soon after, the Fantasy Team took Murphy and his comrades to the Pride Lands to meet King Simba and the Lion Guard. It was also at that time when Murphy met Joe the Lion and his clan of hybrid cats. (Title in progress) Later the five warriors traveled to Equestria to meet Princess Celestia, who was an old friend of Murphy’s father. But upon their arrival, they found the land plagued by monsters being led by the evil sorceress Sagana. Upon meeting the Mane 6 and Tyler the Knight of Canterlot, they decided to join forces. Together they defeated Sagana and saved Equestria. Murphy and Tyler then decided to join their teams into one. (Title in progress) Together they had many adventures and met Spyro the Purple Dragon, Cynder the Black Dragoness, and Sparx the Dragonfly; who became a part of their team. (Title in progress) While in the Lylat System, Murphy and Tyler met Fox McCloud and the Star Fox Team. Working together, they saved Dinosaur Planet from the evil General Scales. The Eye of Oblivion When they returned to Equestria, they met Nikki and her team known as the “Magical Memories”. However, at that time, the evil sorcerer Faas Gein had surfaced in his attempt to reclaim the ancient Eye of Oblivion. With Nikki’s help; Tyler, Murphy, the Mane 6, and their friends defeated Faas Gein, destroyed the Eye, and saved Equestria from evil. For their valor, Celestia decreed that Murphy and Tyler’s team would be known as the “Star-Heart Knights” Quest of the Magic Sword Soon afterward, Murphy met developed a sibling bond with a blue lion named Jordan Lotiz while searching for the sword Excalibur, which was stolen from Camelot. He also reunited with and developed a brotherly bond with Joe the Lion and his team, the Omega Squad. The Land Before Time: The Heroes of Aramalia Later, Murphy and his friends met Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, & Ruby. As they spent time together, Littlefoot became like a son to Murphy as Murphy became like a second father to Littlefoot. The Future...... Throughout their adventures, Murphy and Tyler had begun to hear about a mysterious “Shadow Lord” who threatened both Aramalia and Equestria. Now Murphy and Tyler are determined to find this mysterious Shadow Lord and bring him to justice while remaining committed to their oath to make strong the weak, mend the broken, and vanquish the evil Personality (currently in progress) Trivia (currently in progress) Category:Star Dragons Category:Big Cats Category:Lions Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:OCs Category:Tyler the Alidragon's allies Category:Joe The Lion's Allies Category:Fantasy Team's Allies Category:Princes